Sho Minamimoto
|-|Base Minamimoto= |-|Taboo Noise Form= Summary {From The World Ends With You Wiki}: Sho Minamimoto (南師 猩 Minamimoto Shō) is an antagonist in the Square Enix RPG The World Ends With You. As a Reaper Officer and Game Master, he tests the players of Shibuya's Reaper Game. He excels in mathematics and the creation of Noise, monsters made from negative emotions and ambient fragments of human souls. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. 9-A. Higher through Level i Flare | Unknown, but higher Name: Sho Minamimoto, also known as Pi-Face Origin: The World Ends With You Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Reaper Officer, Game Master, Taboo Noise Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability, Flight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (can create monsters from ambient energy), Intangibility & Invisibility, Self-Resurrection, Transformation Attack Potency: Unknown. Small Building level with summoning (Summons giant Grizzly Noise that throw around cars casually, superior to Raven Noise that lift and throw buses). Higher through Level i Flare (Suicide attack that hurt and shunted the Composer, a being which can erase the whole of Shibuya, into a parallel universe) | Unknown, but higher (Vastly enhanced attacks, superior in strength to Megumi Kitaniji after he absorbed the Composer) Speed: Supersonic (Superior to Wolf Noise, which are stated to run at mach speeds in the Noise Report), capable of teleportation | At least Supersonic, possibly higher (Teleportation activates automatically if Sho is focused on) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted cars and vending machines to create his abstract art | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Building level (Vastly superior to the Noise he creates), can resurrect himself as Taboo Noise once killed, higher through the mechanics of his powers (Like all Noise, he exists in two layers of reality at once and can only be hurt by beings who can affect both planes) | Unknown (Was knocked out but not erased by the Composer's attacks), regenerates damage over time. Stamina: Quite high (Fights in the Reaper Game day after day, facing death if he cannot erase enough Players) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Energy Projection. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, is a math prodigy, created a (flawed) Taboo Noise Refinery that would revive him upon death Weaknesses: Loses most of his powers on lower planes of reality (like the one regular humans inhabit) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Taboo Noise Creation:' Creates Noise, ethereal monsters that foster and live off the negative emotions of people. Most of them are around Building level physically. *'Noise Transformation:' Absorbs the Noise he creates to change his body into that of a massive black Lion Noise. Increases his strength and durability. *'Energy Projection:' Fires a volley of piercing spheres of pink energy, controlling their trajectory to a degree. *'Flight:' Can levitate and fly in his humanoid forms. *'Reactive Teleportation:' If an attack is focused on his body he automically teleports to safety. *'Level i Flare:' After rapidly shouting over 150 digits of Pi, he nukes the surroundings with an exotic blast of imaginary energy. This incinerates his own body as well. Anything that survives the blast is transported into a parallel universe. *'Taboo Noise Refinery Sigil:' A special mathemagical diagram that consumes his soul and resurrects him upon death. Only usable with prep time. Key: Base | Resurrected as Taboo Noise Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The World Ends with You Category:Square Enix Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9